


Catch The Wind

by donsboy



Category: CSI: Crime Scene Investigation
Genre: Discovery, Domestic Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-27
Updated: 2015-11-27
Packaged: 2018-05-03 13:53:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5293610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/donsboy/pseuds/donsboy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Greg discovers how much Nick needs him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Catch The Wind

Greg rolled over with a groan and looked at the clock. The bright red letters read 7:45 a.m. He groaned again and rolled out of bed heading to the bathroom. After he finished in the bathroom, he pulled on an old pair of jeans and a ratty t-shirt and headed to the kitchen for some coffee. He could smell the Blue Hawaiian before he reached his destination and was comforted by the fact that Nick had made his favorite coffee for him. Greg knew that it was really Nick's way of easing his own conscience for pressuring Greg into helping him clean out the garage on a Saturday morning.

After he finished his coffee, he went out into the garage to get started. He figured that the sooner he started, the sooner he and Nick would finish. When Nick saw Greg, he stopped what he was doing and smiled....

“Mornin', Sunshine....”

“Hey...”

“Glad to see you could make it. I was starting to wonder....”

“Nick, who in the world gets out of bed at this un-godly hour to clean out anything???”

“Awww, poor baby...you did say you would help...”

“Only because you threatened me with no sex for a week if I didn't!”

“It worked, didn't it???”

Greg laughed at his husband and asked where he was supposed to start. Nick said that he wanted to get the boxes down from the rafters so they could be gone through. Greg climbed the ladder and started handing boxes down to Nick who stacked them against the wall to be gone through.

Once Greg climbed back down the ladder, he and Nick started bagging up assorted stuff to be taken to the dump and sorting stuff that Nick knew for sure they were going to keep. After doing all that, Greg decided it was time for a break. He went into the house and made sandwiches and and iced tea. He brought the tray out to Nick and they had their snack while deciding what to so with some of the other stuff Nick had found in the bottom cabinet of the work bench.

When they finished eating, Nick realized that they were nearly out of trash bags. He told Greg he was going to get more, and Greg offered to start going through the boxes they had gotten down from the rafters. Nick kissed Greg, got into his truck and left. Greg got started on the boxes, and had finished with the first three. When he started on the fourth box, however, he got bogged down and things ground to a stand-still.

The box contained what looked like private papers belonging to Nick, and Greg wasn't sure what he should do. He poked down a bit deeper in the box and found a leather-bound journal. His curiosity got the better of him, and he was glad that it did. The journal he was reading was dated around the time that Greg had noticed Nick's interest in him, and Greg had started his flirting in earnest. Nick commented on how he loved the way Greg smelled, and how he stood as close to Greg as he could so he could enjoy said scent (cinnamon). It went on to say how Nick would look for reasons to go to Greg's lab, and how Greg would react when he would notice Nick standing in the doorway.

The further into the journal Greg went, the more Nick said about him. There were detailed entries about Nick's fantasies regarding Greg and how much he wanted to be with him. There were lists of things that Greg liked, lists of his favorite foods, his favorite video games, etc. Toward the back of the journal, there was a page that had almost been torn out. Greg started reading and it took his breath away.....

....in the minutes between laying down and sleeping I want so badly for your arms to hold me. To feel you all around me would be so beautiful, yet, you don't seem to know how beautiful you are. When the raindrops stream like teardrops down my window panes, I want you near me to take away the fear that I will always be alone and hopefully you can chase the blues away as well. Standing in your heart is where I want to be and need to be. Greg, you are so special to me, and I love you so very much, but I'm afraid that trying to win you heart would be like trying to catch the wind.....

Greg had to put the journal down because he was crying so hard. That's when Nick came back from his errand. Nick walked into the garage and went immediately to Greg's side fearing he had been hurt. He paled when he saw his old journal lying open on top of the box. Greg flew into Nick's arms crying harder than ever. When Nick got him calmed down, Greg explained how he had found the journal and had read it and showed Nick the passage that had moved him to tears. When Nick finished reading, he closed the journal and turned to Greg. Greg looked at Nick with an intense need and Nick returned that look. As they made their way to the bedroom, Nick asked Greg what he was doing. Greg stopped at the bedroom door, looked Nick straight in the eye and replied: “Catching the wind.....”

**END**


End file.
